


Adore

by etlillium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on Adore You by Amy Shark, F/F, Lena POV, because im in my feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etlillium/pseuds/etlillium
Summary: It’s warm, and comfortable and Kara always smells so good. It’s more than enough to dredge up Lena’s feelings and yet sedate them enough so that she can get through the next day without too much aching want.Or,Lena's got feelings and Kara doesn't know, until she does. Loosely based on Adore You by Amy Shark.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	Adore

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I wrote this real quick and don't watch the show, so back off if its shitty xoxo

Here she is, in some dirty bar, with a whiskey in a tumbler in front of her (her third of the evening. It’s 8pm) waiting for the alcohol to enter her system so she can lose her inhibitions, ignore those warning lights blaring in her mind and allow her eyes to drift and subsequently stick to Kara Danvers’ face. It seems without alcohol coursing through the blood in her veins, it’s impossible to lay her eyes upon Kara without fear that someone will figure her out, someone will notice the thinly veiled look in her face and declare to the group that she is entirely and painfully in love with her best friend. 

And Lena wouldn’t be able to deny it.

So the night begins when she feels her mind get slightly fuzzy, when her fingertips ache especially to touch, and when she has to focus a bit more to walk to the toilets. Thankfully, these feelings happen sooner rather than later, partially, she’s sure, due to the fact that she neglected food through the day, in favour of closing a deal with an investor.

Now it’s 9pm and she’s in a dirty, warm bar stuffed into a booth with her arm slung around the back of Kara’s seat in the most friendly, not uncomfortable for Kara way she can manage. Though she can admit that she might be playing with Kara’s hair, she can blame that on that third drink she’s still nursing.

So long as Lena can toe the line between lightly buzzed and embarrassingly drunk, she won’t cross any lines she’s drawn between herself and Kara - keeping it friendly and comfortable, but still allowing herself to just touch and look.

Luckily, Kara’s touchy in the first place, Lena’s sober mind has made note of the touching Kara does to others, when she herself is sober, so that drunk Lena knows exactly where that line is. She absolutely does not cross the line.

And Kara’s none the wiser.

Eventually, Kara’s pressed harder against her, and Lena’s head is dropped on her shoulder, a position not unknown to them after many movie nights between the two of them, but the free feeling in Lena’s shoulders is one that her sober self can’t manage when she’s entwined with Kara in such a way as this.

It’s warm, and comfortable and Kara always smells so good. It’s more than enough to dredge up Lena’s feelings and yet sedate them enough so that she can get through the next day without too much aching want.

\---

Though sober Lena probably isn’t much better. It’s more ‘Notice Me’ than she cares to admit to, less ‘Let Me Be Close’ than drunk Lena. She spends a foolish amount of money and time on figuring out which dresses and suits Kara likes most. She most likely hasn’t ever worn the same thing twice in front of Kara due to the fact that she wants to figure out what it is Kara prefers her in, and the only way is trial and error. It’s not like she could ask her best friend which outfit she most makes Kara see her- really see her.

So Lena knows now, Kara likes her in dark colours. Navy blue, maroon, and deep purple make Kara give her a once, twice over before she compliments her, and something about with swishy, silky blouses makes her stutter her first “Hello.”

It’s embarrassing really. And yet, these reactions are the only thing keeping Lena going, because these reactions make it known to her that maybe, maybe, maybe Kara feels the same, or feels something.

Regardless, Lena’s going to keep doing it.

\---

It’s when the bar woman flirts that Lena very nearly loses it, she’s on her trusted third drink, pressed against Kara’s side with Kara’s arm loosely around her waist, which is just igniting a trail around her body and into her heart.

The bar woman flirts, Kara adjusts her glasses and Lena watches her lips move back, the bar woman blushes and Lena so very nearly throws a punch. Her hand forms a fist but she just pushes her fingernails into her palms, cuts the bar woman off, asking loudly for another drink.

The woman gets the message, and Kara’s gaze slides back to Lena, bewildered and kind. Lena meets her eyes, matches her gaze, and drinks in the blue eyes that she wishes so entirely would just see her a little more clearly.

Lena reaches up and grabs Kara’s glasses, misses Kara’s eyes flit down to her lips, and pushes the glasses onto her own nose. Her mind says, ‘Notice Me’ her mouth says something silly about Kara being all fuzzy now she has these glasses on, and Kara blesses her with a laugh.

\---

Probably the stupidest thing Lena’s ever done.

She’ll take a photo of the empty restaurant, mail the photo to the Guiness Book of World Records and they’ll file it under, ‘Dumbest Thing Ever Done’ because that’s what it is.

But Kara’s been going on about this being their 5 year friendship-versery for a whole month and Lena wanted it to be special. Someone should’ve told her that buying out a whole restaurant for a night would be too much, but no one did and Kara deserves the world.

And, of course, Lena wanted to be selfish, to have Kara to herself to the night. Lena would’ve bought out the whole street, the whole block, if she could’ve, just to know that Kara’s attention was finally on her. 

In case it is, in case tonight Kara finally notices her, Lena put on the most expensive, most Kara’s box ticking dress she could find.

And it works, Kara walks into the restaurant to a single table in the middle of the place and looks around shocked, her eyes land on Lena and she visibly gulps, like she’s seeing Lena for the first time ever, and Lena thinks, ‘Please.’

Kara’s dressed in a dark button down and slacks with those shoes she always wears. Her hair is in a braid around her head and she looks beautiful walking across a hardwood floor.

When she questions what’s going on Lena can’t say anything but Happy Friendship-versery, and that they have the whole place to themselves.

Kara smiles and hugs her and they eat and drink.

They eat and drink until Lena can’t handle it, not anymore, not for 5 more years. 

And Kara can tell, because her hand reaches across the white cloth and puts her hand on Lena’s to ask what’s wrong.

And Lena says, “I adore you,” In the dimly lit restaurant, over empty plates of food.

And Kara asks, “Lena, I adore you too,”

It hurts because Kara says it like she says ‘Hello’.

“No, I love you, Kara.” Lena closes her eyes, “More than anything, more than an empty restaurant, or playing with your hair. I adore you, and I want- I need you to know.”

Then Kara’s chair screeches along the floor, the sound echoes in the empty room and Lena’s eyes are still closed.

Then her face is in some hands and she opens her eyes to the softest look someone could have on their face.

“I love you, too, Lena.” which is said with more feeling than ‘Hello,’ and ‘How are you?’  
It’s said like it’s true, and Lena knows it really is.

Lena doesn’t want to deny herself this.

So she doesn’t.


End file.
